guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Boron and Barran (Movie)
Boron and Barran, a Snowy Owl couple, are the King and Queen of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree when the Band arrive. They are the head of the parliament and also take on the roles of rybs and warriors. History [[Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole|''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole]] Barran was first seen after rescuing Digger from falling into the sea. She guides Soren, Gylfie and Twilight to the Great Tree, carrying Digger the rest of the way. Later in the parliament, Soren and Gylfie tell Boron, Barran and the rest of the parliament what they learned and experienced after being captured by the Pure Ones. Barran offers evidence, saying that Soren and Gylfie do bare signs of their ordeal. Allomere voices his skepticism to Boron, starting a feud between him and Ezylryb. Boron bangs a gavel, stopping the fight, claiming the parliament is trying to seek the truth. Soren reiterates that he told the truth, telling Boron the Barran. "''Yes, the only proof I have are my words, but words were the only proof I ever had that you were real." This convinces Boron to send Allomere, the Search and Rescue ryb, to St. Aegolius to do a thorough investigation. Boron later seen explains to the Band the different chaws of the Great Tree, and Barran leads them on a night flight. Barran is present when Eglantine is brought to the Great Tree. Once Allomere returns, he confirms the parliament's worst suspicions, urging the Guardians to declare war. Boron calls upon Bubo to "sharpen the battle claws." Boron, Barran and the rest of the Guardians prepare for battle, flying out over Hoolemere and towards the Beaks. Boron and Barran lead the Guardians into the Pure Ones' stronghold in The Beaks. After flighting off armed bats, Boron attempts to shelter a group of moonblinked owlets, unaware the owlets have lured them into the centre of the Devil's Triangle. Boron, Barran and the rest of the Guardians are trapped, while Allomere - a traitor - escapes. After Soren breaks the trap, Boron leads the Guardians to battle against the Pure Ones. After Soren kills Metal Beak, Boron, Barran and the rest of the Guardians each take an owlet back to the Great Tree. When the band are knighted as Guardians, they stand before the king and queen. Boron and Barran bow before them as all the owls cheer. Gallery Boronandbarranmasks835.jpg|Comparison of Boron's face mask and Barran's face masks Boron_barran_armour.jpg 340 Legend-of-the-Guardians-Close-Up-4-3-10-kc.jpg|''Barran shown in the movie trailer'' Barran_mask.png|Barran's battle mask Owl02.jpg|''Barran(left) and Boron(right) in the movie'' Barran helmet.png|Prepared for battle Barran from the movie.png|Barran commanding Soren to follow her Boron in armor.png|Boron in battle armor Boron_mask.png|Boron's battle mask Soren encounters Boron.png|Soren encounters Boron Owl02.jpg|Boron and Barran Boron & the Chaws.png|Teaching about all the Chaws Boron's Battle Claws.jpg|Boron with his battle claws Boron and Barran2.png|Boron and Barran in the movie Boron.png|Boron's helmet 2010 Boron'sDecree.PNG|Boron's gavel Boonun.gif|Boron Barrunnnn.gif|Barran flying with the band Boron_and_Barran1.png BarranHardCapOwlsofGahoole.png|Barran boron_game.PNG|Boron in the video game Category:Protagonists Category:Snowy Owls Category:Characters from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Category:Guardians Category:Kings Category:Queens